The Disappearances
From Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. The Disappearances is the story arc from the Fairview Comics. When Taffy first time activated her mutant powers against Terra Firma, possibly the most dangerous and deadliest future vaccum sweeps every single thing everywhere from Taffy's powers as she realized at what she saw what happened. Then she had to do something immediately before the future thing would have destroyed the Earth. She sacrificed her life and powers by using it against herself, grabbing Terra Firma with her into the future thing where it sucks them from the outside. When the future thing sucks Taffy and Terra Firma, then the future thing disappeared permanently. A change in the course of the future is not, in fact, Taffy's doing. The Zemo got the idea wrong about Taffy's doing. Until the leader of the Zemo realized it might be her best friend's doing, the future commando agents threatened the Zemo by declaring the war against the Zemo and blaming the Zemo for causing the future chaos. The future Heather and Corydon Pterdon come to the Zemo, blaming them for the future chaos and telling them that the name of the word--the Zemo is written in the future in their world. The Zemo is getting confused and shocked by that they are coming from the future. Heather and Corydon argue each other over the following order, giving the Zemo some times to wonder. Heather called Corydon a traitor as she takes off the gun from her pocket, readying to shoot the Zemo for the sake of the future. Corydon somehow stopped the gun, tried to calm down Heather, and did not finish explaining. Heather went off to the future dimension as Corydon went in and went after her. Corydon tried to stop Heather from warning the Future Commando Team. The Zemo asked the present Corydon while the present Heather in the red suit readying to shoot the Zemo at the exact time. Corydon is the one who went in the way of the Zemo whereas she shot. The bullets went toward Corydon with Heather's shocking eyes. The future is stopped by the Future Commando Team, the ones discuss what happened to the relationship between Heather and Corydon Pterrdon. They are shocked to see Heather wearing the different agent unifrom from different future agency--H.O.T., wondering why Heather is no longer working for the Future Commando Team. The leader of the Future Commando Team is not present at the time. Those members of the Future Commando Team decide upon their plan by whether leaving the future be or stopping the happening. A few minutes ago, Corydon Pterdon is the leader of the Future Commando Team, giving the agents the command to destroy the Zemo for the sake of the future. The agent takes the volunter for him as she reveals herself to be Heather Pterdon, his sister. Then they went off from the future and met the Zemo. He swore that he felt being here before and found out Heather does not feel that way. Heather sets her plans fast to make her act. She shoots at the Zemo as her eyes are locked on the Zemo, but Corydon appeared in the way in which angered her so much. She called Corydon a traitor, making Corydon to remember that. Corydon realized this future would have happened if Corydon did not do something before things get worse. Corydon stopped Heather, telling Heather to stop and informing her that is his whole fault because of his future is showing him some things like something is trying to explain him. She demands him to give her a reason before she does. He asks her if she wants this so badly and reminds her that she disobeys his chain of the command if he wanted to change his mind. She tells him that he told the whole agency the original order in which anyone would follow his. He tells her that he agrees with her, telling her that he is lying to himself before that and deciding to come back to check with the future event immediately. They went to the future command center in which he is trying to figure out what this is. She decided to quit the team and find the new team. She disappeared so fast. He decides to do something. He sacrifices his future fate to find the Zemo before she does worse things. He joins the Zemo and becomes a member of the Zemo, giving him some acknowledgments and experiences in which earns the Zemo's trust to him. Somehow, she readies to shoot the Zemo, but he is getting in the way of the Zemo. He is confusing that the shooting is supposed to vanish him permanently. She actually tricks him and distracts him with her plan. She tells him that she remembers being here too. He asks her if she would be accepted to listen to him no matter what happened as he makes things sense in which upsets her so much. She tells him that is over between them as she leaves. He stays with the Zemo. Category:Story Arcs